Dr. Eggman Nega
Dr. Eggman Nega, known simply as "Eggman Nega", is a villain in the series, set to be an antagonist in Time and Space. A scientist hailing from about 200 years into the future, he is a descendant of Dr. Eggman and a member of the Dimension Corps. History/Background Information See article: Dr. Eggman Nega Personality Dr. Eggman Nega acts in a polite manner and displays no fear of death or Mecha Sonic, making him act somewhat overconfident, as seen when he had convinced Mecha Sonic not to kill him. Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Sonic News Network and the Superpower wiki. Powers *'Robot Creation:' Dr. Eggman Nega can create robots to serve his bidding under undying loyalty. *'Technological Constructs:' Dr. Eggman Nega can create various kinds of technological constructs: weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spaceships, and so on. *'Mechanical Intuition:' Dr. Eggman Nega has an innate understanding of even the most complex aspects of mechanics with little or no study. Abilities *'Supernatural Intelligence:' Dr. Eggman Nega is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more intelligent than ordinary humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level. *'Enhanced Inventing:' Dr. Eggman Nega can invent scientifically complex machinery, electronics, devices, gadgetry or weaponry. *'Tactical Analysis:' Dr. Eggman Nega can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent, seeming like he can see into the future. *'Indomitable Will:' Dr. Eggman Nega has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation. *'Gadget Usage:' Dr. Eggman Nega possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets, which he uses to incredible effect in and out of combat. *'Mech Piloting Intuition:' Dr. Eggman Nega has extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *'Scientific Prowess:' Dr. Eggman Nega has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation, and perform accurate calculations. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Dr. Eggman Nega currently has no specific weakness. '' Fire and Ice Time Affiliations Arc After finishing celebrating his birthday and returning to Peach's castle with Tails, Sonic mentions that he and Tails have faced Dr. Eggman despite the fact that Dr. Eggman is supposed to be dead. Rosalina theorizes that whoever they faced was either a Dr. Eggman from another dimension or someone disguised as Dr. Eggman. Sonic replies that he, Shadow, and Silver will investigate the matter on the following day. Tests of Strength Arc After Sonic, Shadow, and Silver finished their investigation and returned to Peach's castle, Sonic and Silver mention how Dr. Eggman's doppelganger had gotten away from them and they would worry about him later. However, Shadow is silently angry at them for not realizing that the doppelganger is Dr. Eggman Nega, a fact that he realized after hearing how the doppelganger laughed. Dark Prophecy Arc Shortly before July 4, 2010, Dr. Eggman Nega was found by Dimentio and recruited into the Dimension Corps. On July 4, 2010, Eggman Nega is at the Dimension Corps' headquarters being given a tour by Dimentio before meeting Galacta Knight, Ganondorf, and Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic mentions having heard rumors of Dr. Eggman returning despite having killed him and, after stating how Eggman Nega was the only one who can get away with masquerading as Dr. Eggman, proceeds to threaten Eggman Nega. Dimentio subtly threatens Mecha Sonic to reconsider doing that, but Eggman Nega diffuses the situation by offering to upgrade Mecha Sonic's systems and generator and stating how he is not afraid of death and Mecha Sonic himself. After the brief conflict dissipated, Dimentio formally introduces himself officially names the team the Dimension Corps. Eggman Nega listens as Dimentio explains how he was rescued by the Darkness of Evil, but refused to join him and opted for creating a plan where, starting in five years, the Dimension Corps will destroy every existing dimension and universe and replace them with new dimensions and universes of their own design. Eggman Nega watches as Dimentio hysterically laughs while expressing how their plans will succeed and their enemies wouldn't be able to stop them. Time and Space Battles Trivia *Mecha Sonic refers to Dr. Eggman Nega as "Dr. Robotnik Nega." However, Sega has never referred to him as such, so it is currently unknown if Dr. Eggman Nega's real name involves the Robotnik family name like Dr. Eggman's. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Video Game Character Category:Dimension Corps